Estrella de navidad
by GloomyAlejandra
Summary: Una navidad especial para la banda Shane...


Holaaaa! :D k acen? (después responden) Bueeeno aquí los dejo con mi especial navideño :D Aun no me llega el internet! (pero estoy en la casa de una prima) buaaano los dejo con el fic espero que les gusteeee….. Disfrútenlo….

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

ESTRELLA DE NAVIDAD

-Oigan…. ¿Qué tal si me ayudan?- Dijo una pelirroja la cual estaba tambaleándose en el filo del sofá para colocar decoraciones navideñas en la ventana.

-Yo lo hago.- Dijo Kord tomando el adorno y poniéndolo con facilidad en el centro de la ventana entre dos ondas de guirnaldas verdes con blanco.

-Ahhh…. Perfecto.- Dijo Trixie alejándose para ver cómo quedó.

-Emmm…. ¿Hay alguien por ahí?- Dijo el Shane al cuál solo se le veía el cuerpo pues su rostro estaba tapado por la gran caja que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo Kord tomando la caja muy relajado y poniéndola en el suelo mientras sacaba unos adornos.

-Ufffff….. Gracias Kord.- Dijo Eli aliviado descansando sus brazos.

-Si bueno, vamos a armar el árbol….. Yo empezaré con las ramas grandes.- Dijo Trixie sacando unas ramas de la caja mientras las unía al tallo falso formando un árbol de navidad.

-Yo ayudaré con la copa…. Kord, busca la estrella por favor.- Dijo Eli sacando unas ramas más pequeñas para la punta del árbol mientras las sujetaba al tallo.

-Claro, la estrella…..- Dijo Kord empezando a buscar en la caja.

Minutos después, el árbol ya estaba armado y firme.

-Fiuffff….. Perfecto, ahora….¡A decorarlo!- Dijo Trixie muy entusiasmada sacando unas guirnaldas, una roja que era gruesa y peluda y una plateada que era más fina de la caja, a ella le encantaba decorar y combinar colores.

-Ok, empecemos.- Dijo el Shane frotándose las manos y dirigiéndose a la caja de adornos para escoger una guirnalda. La caja de adornos tenía guirnaldas rojas, verdes, plateadas, doradas, naranjas, violetas y otros colores y tenía bolitas de más colores aún, así que cada año decoraban el árbol con mezclas de colores distintas.

-Emmm…. Eli, ¿Puedes buscar los focos por favor?- Dijo Trixie rodeando el árbol con la guirnalda roja y tratando de que Eli se vaya para ella poder decorar sola. No es que sea mala, pero había que admitir que las combinaciones no eran lo del Shane… O lo de un hombre para ser específicos.

-Claro, ya te los paso.- Dijo Eli buscando entre las cajas hasta que encontró el cable de los pequeños foquitos de colores.

-¡Aquí está!- Dijo Eli dándoselos a Trixie.

La pelirroja seguía decorando y no quería echarlo a perder, así que nuevamente lo evadió.

-Emm…. Aaaa, desenrédalos por favor.- Dijo la chica viendo la bola de cable que había mientras rodeaba el árbol con la guirnalda plateada enroscándola sobre la roja.

-Claro.- Dijo el Shane gustoso. Entonces las babosas reunidas lideradas por Burpy se acercaron a Eli con una bolsita mientras chillaban.

-Ahora no Burpy, debo desenredar esto.- Dijo Eli evadiéndolas pero las babosas continuaron.

-Los siento amigas, estoy ocupado.- Dijo Eli nuevamente. Las babosas solo se retiraron tristes.

Minutos después, Trixie ya había empezado a colocar las bolitas de colores en el árbol, escogió bolitas plateadas, doradas y verdes metálicas y las organizó en el árbol muy bien, mezclando los colores aleatoriamente una separada de la otra. Luego tomó unas flores doradas con rojo y hojas verdes que había en la caja y las puso en cada espacio que dejó entre una bolita y la otra.

-Listo, aquí están los focos.- Dijo Eli entregándole el cable el cual ya no estaba hecho bola, lo que estaba hecho bola era su cerebro de tantas vueltas que le dio al cable para que se desenrede.

-Ammm….. Ok.- Dijo Trixie sin prestarle la más mínima atención, estaba completamente concentrada en su decoración.

-Muy bien.- Dijo el Shane, en vista de que ya no había nada más que hacer, decidió ayudar a decorar y aunque el mismo sabía que no era muy bueno en eso igual quiso colaborar, así que sacó una guirnalda naranja de la caja de adornos, se acercó a Trixie y estaba a punto de ponerla en el árbol cuándo…..

-¡No!- Lo detuvo la pelirroja sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-¡Aaaaaaa! Trixie…. ¡No hagas eso!- Dijo el Shane sobresaltado dejando caer la guirnalda al suelo del susto.

-Lo siento…. Pero no puedo permitir que pongas esto en el árbol.- Dijo Trixie recogiendo la guirnalda.

-Emm…. ¿Por qué?- Dijo el peliazul muy confundido.

-Porque no combina….. Ahhh…. Eli, no es que sea mala, pero crees que puedas…..

-Tranquila, te entiendo.- Interrumpió Eli a la chica antes de que concluyera la frase.

-Eliiiii…..- Dijo Trixie tratando de disculparse al darse cuenta de que quizá lo hirió.

-No, enserio te entiendo, se lo mucho que te gusta decorar…. Es decir, eso les gusta a las chicas ¿No?... Si no quieres que te ayude puedes decirlo.- Dijo Eli muy amablemente.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo Trixie algo tierna.

Eli asintió diciéndole que si.

-Awww.- Expresó la chica dándole al Shane un abrazo.- Eres un lindo, por eso te adoro.- Dijo Trixie.

Eli tomó el mentón de Trixie y le dio un rápido beso en los labios para luego sentarse en el sofá. Eli y Trixie ya se habían dicho lo que sentían, y ahora por fin podían demostrarlo sin necesidad de que alguien malicioso (Kord la mayoría de veces) Los sonrojara primero.

Trixie suspiró, y siguió decorando.

-Esto de que ya no los puedo molestar me está hartando.- Dio el troll sonriente.

-Pues acostúmbrate.- Dijo Trixie muy contenta.

-Mmmm….. Ya mismo me desahogaré con Pronto.- Dijo Kord con mirada, sonrisa y obviamente pensamiento malicioso.

Trixie e Eli solo rieron.

-Por cierto…. ¿Dónde está Pronto?- Preguntó el ojiazul desde el sofá al no verlo por ninguna parte.

-¿Alguien llamó a….. Pronto?- Dijo la voz del topoide desde arriba de la escalera.

-Y gracias por invocarlo.- Dijo Kord seriamente pero burlón a la vez.

Eli solo hizo alzó las manos con expresión de "lo siento".

-Miren, y admiren al gran….¡Pronto Claus!- Dijo el rastreador apareciendo de arriba de la escalera disfrazado de Santa Claus con un traje rojo con bordes blancos peludos y con un cinturón negro, y en su cabeza tenía el típico gorro rojo con un pompón blanco peludo en la punta y usaba unas botas negras. Además tenía una barba banca, falsa obviamente, y detrás de su hombro cargaba una bolsa negra.

Los tres chicos solo lo miraron como diciendo "¿Enserio? No tiene nada mejor que hacer".

-Ho, ho, ho, aquí tengo los regalos, denme los suyos para ponerlos bajo el árbol.- Dijo Pronto en tono "navideño". Dicho esto todos fueron a sus habitaciones y trajeron tres regalos cada uno, Pronto los colocó en la bolsa junto con los suyos y tambaleándose por el peso bajó las escaleras.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo Kord tomando la bolsa que para él parecía ser muy ligera.

-Ahhhh….. Gracias, ahora a ponerlos bajo el árbol.- Dijo Pronto mirando el árbol de navidad decorado.

-No, faltan los focos.- Dijo Trixie deteniéndolo.

-Yo lo haré más rápido.- Dijo Kord, quién dicho esto tomó el cable con los focos y con una mano lo rodeó por el árbol rápidamente.

-Wow, que rápido…. Gracias Kord, eres muy útil en éstas épocas.- Manifestó Trixie pues todo era fácil para Kord gracias a su fuerza y estatura.

-Lo sé.- Dijo un orgulloso Kord.

-Muy bien, ahora sí, los regalos.- Dijo Pronto ubicando los regalos debajo del árbol, en total habían 12 regalos, tres para cada integrante.

-Listo y…. El toque final.- Dicho esto Trixie prendió los focos y tomó un spray de espuma blanca la cual esparció por el árbol como si fuese nieve. Luego se alejó un poco para verlo de lejos y suspiró mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Simplemente hermoso.- Dijo satisfecha de su trabajo la ojiverde.

-Qué curioso, tú lo decoraste.- Dijo Eli diciéndole "hermosa" implícitamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Trixie se sonrojó y se acurrucó en el hombro de su novio quién la había abrazado.

-Emm….. Oigan una pregunta ¿Cuándo abrimos los regalos?- Dijo un desesperado topoide.

-Pronto, recién son las cuatro, eso será a las doce en punto….. No te morirás si no abres tus regalos.- Dijo Trixie señalando al reloj.

-No es solo eso…. Es que, no me puedo quitar éste disfraz hasta abrir el primer regalo.- Dijo el topoide preocupado.

-¿Entonces por qué te lo pusiste ahora si sabes que falta?- Preguntó Eli.

-Creí que los abriríamos antes… Por favor abrámoslos más temprano, es que es tradición mía no quitarse el disfraz hasta eso.- Rogó el rastreador.

-También es tradición nuestra abrirlos a las doce….. Además, me alegrará el día verte hasta las doce como elfo.- Se burlaba Kord de su estatura.

Pronto lo miró seriamente.

-Jajajjajaja…. Esto es mejor que hacer que se pongan nerviosos.- Dijo Kord mirando a los novios.

Eli y Trixie solo reviraron los ojos.

-Muy bien, empecemos a organizar la comida, hay que empezar a hornear el pavo para esta noche en la cena de noche buena.- Dijo Trixie dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Oh, la comida, cierto…. Yo me encargaré del relleno, lo haré de gus….

-Pronto, si no te importa, mejor yo le ayudo a Trixie.- Interrumpió Kord al topoide para que no le asqueara las ganas de comer pavo.

-Mmmm….. Ya que, es navidad, hay que ser solidarios.- Dijo Pronto cediendo "Su cocina".

-Gracias…..Eli ¿Quieres ayudar?- Dijo Trixie tratando de compensarlo por no dejarlo decorar el árbol.

-Claro.- Aceptó el Shane entrando a la cocina.

-Muy bien, usen esto para que no se manchen.- Dijo Trixie dándole un mandil a cada uno y dirigiéndose a la sala por el suyo. El de Kord era lila con corazones rosados.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA.- Rio Eli al verlo mientras abría el suyo el cuál era rosado con flores lilas, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se reía el troll al ver el de su amigo.

-No pienso usar esto.- Dijo Eli tomando el mandil con asco.

-Vamos Eli, no te pongas difícil, ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar con un mandil?- Dijo Trixie muy seria desde la sala mientras se ponía el suyo el cuál era solo verde.

-Cámbiamelo.- Dijo Eli rápidamente al ver el mandil de Trixie.

-No cámbiamelo a mí.- Dijo Kord.

-Yo dije primero.- Dijo Eli mirando al troll.

-Tal vez…. Pero yo lo cambiaré primero.- Dijo Kord corriendo hacia Trixie, pero no alcanzó porque Eli lo detuvo y se adelantó, antes de que Kord lo retrasara nuevamente. Así permanecieron peleando unos segundos.

-¡Ya basta!- Dijo Trixie separándolos.

-Él empezó.- Dijo Kord señalando al Shane. Eli solo hizo una mueca de "¿Yo?".

-No le daré mi mandil a nadie.- Dijo Trixie lavándose las manos.

-¿Por qué?- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-No usaré ni corazones ni florecitas.- Dijo Secándose.

-Ahora, a trabajar.- Dijo la chica tomando unos ingredientes.

Eli y Kord se resignaron a seguir peleando así que se pusieron serios y empezaron a ayudar.

Una media hora después, ya el pavo estaba listo, habían preparado las ensaladas y los bocadillos, y Trixie puso el pavo a hornear.

-Ahhhh…. Ahora, a esperar que esté listo.- Dijo Trixie.

-¿Ya podemos quitarnos esto?- Dijeron el troll y el joven al unísono.

-Jjajajja…. Si quieren, aunque se ven….. Lindos.- Dijo Trixie fastidiándolos. Los dos solo se quitaron el mandil rápidamente y lo dejaron en un mesón mientras se dirigían al sofá.

-Kord… ¿Ya encontraste la estrella?- Preguntó Trixie al ver el árbol sin ella en el tope.

-Emm…. Justo ahora la iba a buscar.- Dijo el ingeniero levantándose a buscar en las bodegas y cajas de adornos.

Entonces mientras Eli descansaba sentado, las babosas se acercaron nuevamente con la misma bolsa y empezaron a chillar, Burpy empezó a saltar.

-Burpy… Estoy muy cansado….¿No puede ser más tarde?- Preguntó Eli esperando que lo dejen reposar.

Pero las babosas continuaron. Eli suspiró.

-Lo lamento, debo ayudar.- Dijo Eli poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose donde estaba Kord para ayudarlo a buscar la estrella. Las babosas se resignaron nuevamente y se fueron a planear una mejor forma de captar su atención.

-¿Ya la encontraste?- Preguntó Eli al troll quién estaba agachado en unas cajas.

-Nada.- Dijo poniéndose de pie con las manos en su espalda.

-Mmm…. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron?- Preguntó Eli.

-Bueno… La navidad pasada, creo que… ¿En el árbol?- Dijo Kord en tono muy obvio.

Eli puso cara seria.

-Más específico por favor.- Dijo Eli.

-Mmm….. Trixie filmó la última noche, tal vez ahí encuentres algo, porque yo no recuerdo nada.- Dijo Kord sobándose la nuca.

-Bueno, gracias, sigue buscando.- Dijo Eli buscando a la chica.

-¡Trixie!- Llamó Eli desde la sala para saber dónde estaba la ojiverde.

-¡Bajo en un segundo!- Se escuchó la dulce voz de la pelirroja desde arriba del refugio.

Segundos después, ésta bajó con su cámara.

-¿Qué sucede Eli?- Preguntó la chica acercándose al Shane.

-Nada grave, solo quería saber si tienes la filmación de la última navidad.- Dijo Eli.

-Ahhh… Si, si la tengo gravada….. ¿La quieres ver?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Por favor.- Dijo Eli sentándose en el sofá junto con Trixie. Entonces la chica buscó entre unas fotos y videos de su cámara hasta hallar uno el cuál lo tituló "Navidad" para no confundirse con el resto.

-Aquí está.- Dijo la chica empezando a reproducir el video.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_En el video…._

_Eli y Kord estaban sentados en el sofá mientras que Pronto se acomodaba un gorrito de navidad en frente del árbol._

_-No filmes Trixie.- Decía el troll tapándose la cara. Eli hizo muecas graciosas frente a la cámara._

_-Jajajajja…. Te ves muy gracioso Eli…. Esto irá para el recuerdo.- Dijo la voz de Trixie desde la cámara._

_-¿Estás gravando ya?- Preguntó Eli sonrojado de la vergüenza._

_-Tú que crees.- Dijo la chica._

_-Borra eso, te lo exijo.- Dijo Eli desde el sofá. Trixie lo enfocó y lo acercó._

_-¿Tú y quién más?- Se reía Trixie del Shane._

_-Si si, ahora a abrir los regalos.- Dijo un emocionado topoide frotándose las manos mientras tomaba los regalos._

_-Ven Trixie, es justo que tú también aparezcas en el video.- Dijo el peliazul sonriendo._

_-Yo solo grabo, no pienso ir.- Dijo la pelirroja rehusándose a salir de detrás de la cámara._

_-No lo pienses.- Dijo Eli poniéndose de pie y pasando detrás de la cámara. Se escuchaban risas mientras Eli tomaba a Trixie para que saliese en el video._

_Luego Trixie estaba enfrente de la cámara junto con Eli._

_-Ahora sonríe!.- Dijo Eli mientras la tenía de los brazos._

_-Nooo…. Eli….- Se reía la pelirroja tratando de huir en vano._

_-Oigan…. ¿Y la estrella?- Preguntó Kord riendo._

_-Mmm…. Creo que la dejé en el armario de arriba de la cocina….. Siempre la dejo ahí.- Dijo el topoide señalando a la cocina._

_-Voy por ella.- Dijo Kord poniéndose de pie._

_-Kord….¡Ayúdameee!- Se reía la pelirroja tratando de escapar mientras Eli la abrazaba para no dejarla ir._

_Kord rio y continuó su camino. Trixie le hizo cara de "¡Que malo!"_

_Entonces la cámara captó como Kord abrió el armario y sacó la estrella del árbol._

_-Aquí está….- Dijo Kord acercándose al árbol para ponerla._

_-Que bien, no la vuelvan a perder.- Dijo Eli riendo._

_Luego las babosas se acercaron chillando cuándo…._

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

-Hey, qué pasó, ¿Por qué detuviste el video?- Preguntó Trixie al Shane quién había presionado el botón de pausa y se levantó del sofá.

-Ya sé dónde está…. Eso era todo Trix…. Gracias.- Dijo Eli dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Emm…. De nada, supongo.- Dijo Trixie guardando su cámara.

Eli se dirigía a la cocina pero las babosas interrumpieron su paso.

-Arghhh….. Burpy, te dije que estoy ocupado.- Se quejaba el Shane con su infierno quién no paraba de saltar y chillar señalando al sofá.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Preguntó Eli.

-Ah de ser que quieren dar su regalo de navidad.- Dijo Kord pasando por ahí al ver que tenían una bolsa.

-Ahhhh…. Pudieron haber dicho eso antes…. Déjenlos bajo el árbol.- Dijo el Shane retirándose.

Las babosas continuaron chillando pero Eli ya no las escuchaba. Burpy se dio una palmadita en su rostro y se retiró. Esta vez todas las babosas se miraron seriamente dispuestas a buscar una mejor forma para que las escuchen.

Eli abrió el armario que Kord abrió en el video de navidad del año pasado, pero para su mala suerte no había nada más que trapos de limpieza y toallas de cocina.

-No puede ser….- Se dijo Eli a sí mismo al no hallar nada. ¿Dónde puede estar una simple estrella?

Entonces… minutos después se oyó la alarma Shane.

Trixie corrió rápidamente junto con Pronto y Kord hacia la alarma, Eli llegó último.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Kord.

Trixie se acercó a la computadora para ver los detalles.

-La caverna espina de pez, parece que tenemos un regalo navideño del doctor Blakk.- Dijo Trixie leyendo.

-Pues vamos a darle uno también.- Dijo Eli seriamente.

-¡Qué! ¿Pero y mi disfraz?- Preguntó Pronto… No iba a luchar contra Blakk vestido de Santa Claus.

-Quítatelo.- Dijo Kord muy obvio.

-Pero es una tradición.- Se quejaba el rastreador.

-Entonces… ¡No te lo quites!- Dijo Kord.

-Pero, y la lucha… Y disfraz… y….¡Ahhhhh!- Se quejaba el topoide siguiendo a todos al garaje.

Minutos después, la banda Shane ya estaba en camino a la caverna espina de pez.

Luego cuándo llegaron, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no había nada.

-¿Es un chiste? Aquí no hay nada.- Dijo Kord asombrado.

-Qué extraño….- Dijo Eli, entonces se oyó un sonido de botones presionándose y unas risas familiares.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Pronto al oír las risas que provenían de detrás de unos arbustos.

-No puede ser.- Dijo Trixie reconociendo las voces.

La banda se acercó y movió los arbustos a un lado, para su sorpresa….

-¡Mi cámara!- Dijo Trixie alarmada al ver su cámara con un video en reproducción. Trixie estaba a punto de tomar la cámara y apagarla.

-Espera Trixie, quizá Blakk nos dejó un mensaje.- Dijo Eli deteniendo a la chica del brazo.

Trixie se dio cuenta de que lo que Eli decía podría ser, así que la dejó para ver el video el cuál los sorprendió mucho…

-Este es…..- Dijo Eli confundido viendo la filmación.

-El video de la navidad… ¿Pasada?- Completó Trixie la frase inconclusa del Shane.

En la cámara de Trixie se estaba reproduciendo el video que Trixie le había mostrado a Eli hace unas horas en el refugio.

-Pero por que….. Ok no entiendo.- Dijo el troll confundido al ver el video. Eso no era ningún aviso de Blakk, alguien entró al refugio, hurtó la cámara y ahora estaba planeando algo para ellos.

Entonces se oyeron unos ruidos más allá del arbusto, como si algo se moviera dentro de él.

Los cuatro miembros de la banda tomaron sus armas y apuntaron a distintos lugares por si algo apareciera.

-¡Quién anda ahí!- Gritó el Shane a su alrededor pero no se escuchó nada aparte del eco de su voz.

-¡Dije que quién anda ahí!- Repitió Eli segundos después de no oír nada. El silencio se adueñó del momento y todos seguían alertas a cualquier movimiento de ataque.

-¡Dije…..!- Eli estaba a punto de volver a preguntar pero está vez le respondió un ruido antes de concluir la frase. Todos se movieron en alerta para ver de dónde provenía el ruido.

-¿Qué f-fu-e eso?- Preguntó el topoide algo asustado. (Muy asustado).

-No lo sé.- Dijo Kord mirando a todos lados sin divisar nada.

Entonces de más allá, dónde había unas rocas planas en forma de una pequeña pared salió una luz.

-Qué fue eso….- Dijo Trixie al ver la luz. Todos se acercaron lentamente hasta poder darse cuenta de que era fuego. Debajo de las rocas planas había unos arbustos desde los cuáles provenía el mismo.

-Ok, esto no me está gustando nada.- Dijo Kord.

-¿Q-quién anda ah-í?- Dijo Eli algo asustado ésta vez. Nada respondió a su pregunta, pero segundos después una llama de fuego se expandió la cual hizo sobresaltar a toda la banda.

Entonces una sombra apareció en las rocas, era casi cómo una criatura gigante, su cuerpo era casi cuadrado y tenía púas en la cabeza, y además estaba rodeada de fuego. Se escuchaba también que trataba de decir algo, su voz era casi como un rugido pero algo extraño.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Trixie.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea lo descubriremos, y también lo que trama.- Dijo Eli.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Eli a la sombra. Ésta le respondió con unos rugidos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Kord esta vez. La criatura respondió nuevamente con un rugido.

-Muy bien, si no sale nadie vamos a disparar.- Dijo Trixie.

-Sea lo que sea… Está detrás de éstos arbustos.- Dijo Eli acercándose cada vez más.

Kord, Trixie y Pronto se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, solo tenían que mover el arbusto y descubrirían quién hace las sombras. Entonces Eli tomó su arma, acercándose cada vez más, y cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca….

-¡Te atrapé!- Dijo el Shane seriamente abriendo el arbusto, pero la banda se agrupó junto a él al contemplar que no era un criatura gigante y feroz exactamente.

-Rarwww Raaaaaarw Rarww.- Rugía la babosa electroshock de Eli con un megáfono de hojas que hacía escuchar el sonido muy fuerte. Mientras que en medio del fuego, la babosa infierno con una especie de púas atadas a la cabeza hacía muecas y movimientos "tenebrosos" frente al fuego. Las otras babosas estaban abanicando al fuego para que no se apague.

-¿Burpy?- Dijeron los cuatro al unísono, lo cual hizo que Burpy se volteara a ver que la descubrieron, entonces sonrió y bajó para reunir a las demás babosas.

-¿Qué es lo qué?- Preguntaba el Shane muy confuso.

Las babosas los dirigieron al arbusto en el que estaba la cámara.

-Creo que quieren que veamos el video.- Dijo Kord siguiéndolas, las babosas solo asintieron con sus cabecitas.

Cuándo ya todos estaban frente a la cámara, Burpy puso en reproducir el video.

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_En el video…._

…_..-Kord….¡Ayúdameee!- Se reía la pelirroja tratando de escapar mientras Eli la abrazaba para no dejarla ir._

_Kord rio y continuó su camino. Trixie le hizo cara de "¡Que malo!"_

_Entonces la cámara captó como Kord abrió el armario y sacó la estrella del árbol._

_-Aquí está….- Dijo Kord acercándose al árbol para ponerla._

_-Que bien, no la vuelvan a perder.- Dijo Eli riendo._

_Luego las babosas se acercaron chillando cuándo Pronto se disponía a abrir un regalo._

_-Pronto no, hay que esperar.- Lo regañó el troll quitándole el regalo, Pronto se cruzó de brazos._

_Las babosas se acercaron a Eli chillando._

_-¿Qué sucede amigas?- Preguntó Eli a las babosas tratando de no soltar a su "rehén"._

_Burpy señaló a la estrella del árbol._

_-Kord pásales la estrella a las babosas por favor, yo estoy algo ocupado.- Dijo el Shane riendo._

_-Cuándo salga me las pagarás…..- Decía la pelirroja entre risas tratando de huir._

_-Aquí tienen.- Dijo Kord dándoles la estrella a Burpy. Todas las babosas se alegraron y más allá del árbol de navidad, éstas pusieron la estrella y la decoraron como si fuese un árbol de navidad._

_-Awww…. Que tiernas…..¡Ouch!- Dijo Eli soltando a la chica quién le había mordido al peliazul cuándo se distrajo logrando así escapar._

_-Ahora verás- Dijo Trixie amenazando risueña al Shane._

_-Jajajaja, bueno cualquier cosa, si yo estoy viendo éste video el próximo año….. Recuerden que la estrella la tienen las babosas…¡Aaaaaaaaa!- No concluyó Eli su aviso "navideño" pues fue lanzado por Trixie al sofá._

_Kord se acercó a la cámara y la enfocó en él mientras se escuchaban las risas de los tortolitos._

_-Y ese fue el video navideño, ahora si me disculpan debo separar a éstos chicos antes de que se hagan novios antes de tiempo….- Dijo el troll pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un vidrio roto._

_-Bueno, ¡Feliz navidad!... Oigan salgan de ahí….- No concluyó Kord la frase pues el video se terminó._

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

-Cuándo filmaste eso.- Dijo la chica sonrojada al ver eso.

-Antes de que los separe del caos navideño que casi realizan.- Se reía Kord.

-Esperen…. Nos trajeron hasta aquí, nos hicieron creer que eran Blakk, y casi les disparábamos….. ¿Para ver el video?- Preguntó Eli a las babosas.

-Emmm….. Igual no hubieses podido disparar.- Dijo Trixie al darse cuenta de que las lanzadoras estaban vacías.

Eli, Kord y Pronto revisaron sus municiones y lo confirmaron. Todas las babosas estaban en el plan.

Burpy se sacó las "púas" de la cabeza y le quitó la envoltura y se la entregó a los chicos.

-¡La estrella!- Dijo Kord tomando la misma aliviado.

-Gracias…. Pero, se hubiesen ahorrado todo este acto, y pudieron decírmelo en el refugio.- Dijo Eli tambaleando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Las babosas lo miraron como diciendo "¡Tiene que ser una broma!"., pues habían tratado de decirle eso todo el día. Pero cómo nadie les entendía, solo se dieron una palmadita en su pequeño rostro y subieron a la bandolera de sus dueños.

-Vamos a casa.- Dijo Kord acelerando con su meca, los demás lo siguieron. Minutos después, ya todos estaban en el refugio cuándo….

-¡El pavo!- Recordó Trixie corriendo a la cocina. Pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que no se había quemado. Ya era de noche, así que Trixie empezó a servir la comida.

Después de haberle agradecido a Trixie, todos empezaron a comer.

-Y entonces le dije….. Yum…. ¿Qué haces aquí….- Relataba el topoide una conversación pasada mientras comía muy maleducadamente.

Mientras que las babosas cenaron más decentemente. (En el Facebook de **Darkgirl1999-Swwaggii** subí una foto de su cena elegante :P)

Cuándo todos terminaron de comer, esperaron a la hora de los regalos, y los abrieron a las doce en punto. A Eli, Kord le regaló una camisa, Pronto un kit para aprender a rastrear, y Trixie una foto navideña de toda la banda junto con unos chocolates. A Kord, Trixie le regaló otra foto navideña con chocolates, Pronto le regaló un nuevo y hermoso destornillador, e Eli le regaló unos guantes con una llave nueva. A Trixie, Kord le regaló una memoria nueva para su cámara, Pronto u kit de limpieza y mantenimiento para la misma, e Eli un cojín en forma de corazón bordado con un "Te amo". Y por último, a Pronto… Todos le regalaron pañuelos y bolsos de distintos colores, pero para el final, le guardaron un regalo sorpresa…. Entre todos reunieron dinero para comprarle un GRAN manual de cocina. Pronto enfureció ante éste regalo.

Una hora después de abrir, contemplar, y usar sus regalos, todos se fueron a dormir.

Kord y Pronto ya estaban en sus habitaciones. Trixie estaba saliendo del baño cuándo…

-Ooops, lo lamento dijo Trixie al chocar con Eli y hacerle caer lo que llevaba en las manos.

-Tranquila.- Dijo Eli recogiendo los chocolates que Trixie le regaló.

-Jajaja, por lo que veo te gustó mi regalo.- Dijo Trixie viéndolo pero negando con la cabeza como diciendo "Si comes chocolate de noche tendrás pesadillas".

-Jajaja… y ¿Te gustó el mío?- preguntó el Shane.

-Estaba a punto de usarlo.- Dijo la chica recordando el cojín con el que dormiría esa noche.

-Bueno, en ese caso descansa.- Dicho esto Eli tomó del mentón a Trixie y pasó su brazo por su cintura mientras le daba un tierno beso. Trixie le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Entonces se fueron a dormir pensando en la hermosa, pero rara, navidad que pasaron…

**FIN**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Y ese fue mi especial, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios y opiniones :3

De antemano les deseo a todos los escritores, lectores, criticadores, anónimos, etc de fanfiction…

UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Y un próspero año nuevo.

Que la pasen muyyyyy pero muyyy bien con toda su familia y amigos, (para que se inspiren en seguir escribiendo :3) Se que mis felices navidades tal vez no valgan mucho…. Pero se las deseo con tooooooooooooooooooooda la felicidad de éste mundo.

Cuídenseeeee todos

BESOOOOOOS Y ABRAZOS PSICOLÓGICOS!

Swwaggii


End file.
